


A Lollipop for Good Measure

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels make an appearance, Castiel and Balthazar are best friends, Castiel was a clumsy child, Castiel was not an angel, Cinnamon Roll Castiel, Fledgling Castiel, God was a good parent, He broke a lot of bones, Kid Castiel, Raphael is a good big brother, Raphael saw those two regularly, always managed to get himself into trouble, and trouble makers, even wounds brought on by stupidity, hated going to the Healers, he hated going to the healers, he heals all, not as a child, only went kicking and screaming, small spanking scene, was fast for his age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: One would find it hard to believe that stoic and stern Castiel had once been a fledgling who had often more times then not managed to hurt himself in some way shape of form. It would also be hard to believe that cold Raphael had once been a kindhearted Healer who tended to all his brothers and sisters with compassion and care only that of an older brother can have. 
Well you'd be surprised, should you catch him in the right type of mood, the stories the Archangel could tell you of all the scrapes and bruises and broken bones he's mended for the younger angel. 
Like that time he broke his wing.





	

"Gab'iel! Gab'iel! Help me! Help me!' 

It was not unusual to hear a fledgling calling out his name nor was it strange to hear one begging him for help. Just as it wasn't strange for said fledgling to be fleeing from either Michael or Lucifer and using him as a shield when they came around looking for little fledglings to torture.  

Gabriel grinned as he set his scrolls down and turned to face the fledgling calling for his attention.  

He had a broken wing.  

That's what his attention was drawn to.  

A broken wing that had barely any feathers left on it and little bones popping out from groups upon groups of wounds.  

Despite contrary belief Gabriel could be serious when the situation required it and this situation most definitely required it.  

"Cassie! What in our Father's holy name have you done to your wing?" 

The fledgling hiccupped on his sobs throwing himself at his older brother. Gabriel caught the little angel mindful of his severely injured wing as he lifted him into his arms.  

"Castiel. I expect an answer." 

The fledgling sniffled wiping his nose with the edge of his robe sleeve. There was a sound from outside the Archangel's office and he whined lowly before trying to crawl around the elders form and hide within his own wings.  

Gabriel looked up at the sound in confusion. No one could enter this side of his tower without his permission. No one but his brothers and apparently this particular little fledgling he held so dear to his heart.  

"Do' let it get me! Don' let it get me Gabey!" 

"Don't let what get you baby brother?" 

The door to his office opened and the fledgling cried out in terror. Gabriel turned reaching for his sword at the intruder who had the fledgling he so loved so frightened. His gaze met his brothers in surprise. Raphael doubled over as he tried to catch his breath after having chased the little fledgling all over Heaven.  

"For having....a severely injured....wing he.....still gets around..." 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow but threw his weapon aside.  

They had no idea as to where it had started but as soon as the fledglings were old enough to have their first appointment with Raphael they were absolutely terrified of him. They had some ideas as to where this fear came from (Balthazar was going to get it this time!) but it was unsettling for them. Raphael may not have the best bedside manners when it came to healing injuries brought upon an angel for stupidity but he as no monster either.  

He always made it a point to try and be nice when the new batches of fledglings came to see him. He'd let them crawl in his wings and hang from his shoulders. He's gotten quite apt in working with little ones hanging off of him in all directions. He gave them sweets and played with them when he wasn't swamped after harsh training sessions with Michael and Lucifer.  

But no matter what he did it was always a trying time to get one to go to him when they were injured and apparently Castiel was no different.  

"Will someone tell me what happened?" 

Raphael straightened up to stand at his full height (at least two and a half heads taller than Gabriel) he planted his hands on his hips and looked very much like a mother scolding one of her children, so much so that Gabriel had to restrain himself from laughing at the sight.  

"He will not tell me the complete story but from what I can gather from him the fledgling was playing by the edge with some of his other flock members and slipped. He attempted to pull himself up and got is wing caught. Uriel came to find me when Castiel could not free himself. I have been trying to take him back with me to fix his wounded wing but the little thing refuses to cooperate. He has no doubt damaged his wing even more with his fleeing." 

"You were bested by a fledgling over half your age?" 

"You know brother I seem to remember saying something last week about being late for your check up." 

Right. Raphael was pulling the big guns he could see. Gabriel nodded in agreement to the underlying issue and turned to face the fledgling hiding in his shoulder.  

"Cas is this true?" 

There was a light nod.  

"You have to go with him baby brother and he'll make you all better." 

Gabriel spared his brother a miniscule look and nodded at his older brother. What they were about to do required the utmost cunning.  

"You know what Cassie? When I got hurt as a fledgling and Raphie had to heal me I was just as scared as you were." 

His fledgling brother looked up at him with wide eyes, "Really?" 

The Messenger nodded his head as he adjusted his grip on the small body in his arms.  

"Yep I sure was and he would fix me up real good and settle into my bed with me with stories and sweets that I could only imagine and as the Healer he gives the best 'feel better' cuddles little brother. Believe me." 

Castiel may be young but he was not foolish. He knew what was happening as soon as it began and when he felt the others hands wrap under his arms he kicked out flinging both wings out in a shriek of pain as he toppled to the floor.  

He climbed to his feet quickly and ran for the door before either Archangel had time to react. Raphael scrubbed a hand on his face where the feathers had brushed against him. Gabriel let out a sound of alarm as he was the first to recover from the fledglings attack.  

"Cas! Castiel stop! You stop right now!" 

Raphael turned in time to see the young fledgling take flight with his injured wing and the two of them exchanged looks before running after him shouting at him to stop. But it was all in vain as the little angel was fast despite his injury and already way ahead of them.  

"Get back here! Castiel just you wait until I get my hands on you!" 

"And you wonder why you terrify them!" 

Raphael shoved his brother at his side playfully as he turned wing to find Michael and Lucifer.  

As fate would have it their missing fledgling came from a particular flock that always won when they played hide-n-seek in the gardens. They were going to need as much help as they could get.  

It took the combined forces of four Archangels, Michael's Powers, Lucifer's Choirs, and nearly a dozen of Gabriel's fastest Messengers to find the one lone fledgling. Chamuel found him hiding inside a large gathering of bushes in the Garden (with a tip or two from Joshua of course) and had drug him out kicking and screaming whilst alerting his commander that he had indeed located the missing child.  

_"Michael, Sir, I have the missing fledgling in hand. Shall I bring him to you?"_  

_"No Chamuel, I will see to him later. He is injured, take him to see Raphael."_  

_"Yes Sir."_  

The elder Archangel must have alerted the Healer of their arrival after his capture had been announced for when Chamuel for when he got with in sight distance of the hospital he could see the Archangel waiting for them out in front.  

Castiel did not make it easy for him either and that really slowed his descent down in his fear of dropping the fledgling.  

Raphael put a stop to his struggles as soon as they were close enough.  

He may be the Healer of Heaven but he was also their older brother. Sometimes he was one when he was the other and other times he was one instead of the other. This time he was the older brother before the Healer and it was clear in the look of his eyes.  

"Castiel. That is enough." 

The fledgling stilled at the harsh bite from the dreaded voice behind him. Hands grabbed him around the waist and hefted him from the safety of his brother's arms. The Archangel thanked his brothers Power with a quick ruffle through his wing and a pat to the head.  

Chamuel grinned at the attentions and jumped into the air a moment later.  

Turning the elder walked them both back into his Hospital. Mindful of the little one's injured wing he draped him over his arm, pulled up his little robe, and smacked his hand down on the fledglings little pale bottom.  

It would not be the same pale tone when he was finished with it.  

"Castiel. When you are told to stop you better darn well do it." 

There was not much that ruffled the elder's feathers, him and Gabriel being alike in that same manner, but when it came to an injury to one of his younger siblings and he was not told about and allowed to take action to correct it, well, that was able to get under his skin.  

His fledgling brother cried as he made sure to express his anger on his small bottom.  

Other healers looked up when they entered the large domed room of the center of the Hospital. Some flinched at the sight of the archangel punishing the unruly fledgling and felt a pang of sympathy at the sight of his reddened bottom.  

Raphael paused in his administrations to turn the boy to look at him. His eyes were stern but the love that shone within them could not be extinguished.  

"Now, I will set you free on the bed but if you so much as try to set a single toe on the floor you'll go right back over my arm. Do you understand me little one?" 

Castiel sniffled and nodded as he wiped his runny nose on the sleeve of his robe and reached back to rub at his sore bottom. Raphael nodded in agreement to the fledgling and righted his robes before placing him down on the bed. The fledgling sniffled and wiped away more snot on his sleeve but did not dare to disobey his brother this time around.  

Raphael reached for some gauze and a few splints for his wing. A cloth and disinfectant to clean it with and a small box that sat on the edge of the table.  

Sighing fondly and rolling his eyes the Archangel produced a rag to hold under the fledgling's nose and instructed him softly to blow. Castiel did as he was told this time and blew out. Wiping at the little button nose the Archangel wiped away a few left over tears for good measure.  

"Hush now little one. While it was well deserved you have been forgiven." 

Castiel nodded at him and sucked in a breath as soon as his nose was clear. He watched his older brother as he kneeled down in front of him enclosing both of his hands within his.  

"Can I mend your injured wing now baby brother?" 

The fledgling nodded his head slowly smiling a little when the archangel gave him a small grin and placed a kiss to the back of both of his hands.  

"I will make sure to make quick work." 

He stood once more moving to stand behind the young angel. He alerted him as he reached for the injured wing as to not surprise him at any sudden pain he might experience and soothed away the whimpers when he bended the wounded appendage the other way.  

Raphael worked quickly but diligently as he pulled the remaining feathers free as painlessly as he could. Still the fledgling in his care yelped and twisted. The Archangel wrapped a wing of his own around the small child to keep him in place he smiled faintly when he felt the small fingers close around a bunch of his feathers.  

"Hush little one your alright." 

Reaching around the little angel in front of him he grabbed for the disinfectant. Castiel recognized the bottle and whined at the thought of having to use it. Raphael grimaced behind him in sympathy as he had had it used on himself as a child (one would think that the future Healer would have been very cautious but it was quite the opposite) many times and he knew how much it stung when applied.  

He uncapped the strange looking bottle and poured a bit of it onto a clean cloth he'd grabbed and gently ran it over the wounded areas. Castiel shrieked in pain at the touch and tears immediately welled in his eyes. The Archangel tried to make quick work with it, pushing the small bones in when he came to them and rinsing the holes with the rag when he did. Castiel jumped in pain and had broken into wrenching sobs by the time he was splinting the injured wing and wrapping it in bandages.  

When he was sure that his work was done the archangel was quick in washing his hands and turning back to his distraught fledgling brother. Castiel sobbed out his name and lifted his arms in the air wanting to be picked up. The Archangel smiled indulgently at his baby brother and tenderly lifted him into his arms. Mindful of his bandaged wing he rocked the tiny angel too and fro softly humming under his breath a mindless tune that soothed the young ones that fell into his care.  

Castiel breathed a wrenching sob as he grasped at his big brothers robe burying his tear streaked face into his shoulder. Smiling the Archangel rubbed a hand over the back of the youths head gingerly and whispered words of comfort down at him.  

He moved around, walking through the rows of occupied beds cradling the fledgling to his chest as he made his rounds checking on the others in his care. He brushed his wing against a few warriors legs as he passed them humming softly when the smiled up at their older brother. He bent to pull a blanket up over a shivering messenger watching happily as they fell back into slumber evenly.  

Slowly but surely the swaying of his movements and his gentle humming calmed the young fledgling down enough that he fell into light sleep with his head cushioned on his shoulder.  

Smiling the Archangel slowly made his way back around to the bed that the fledgling had started out on and gently set him down making sure he was laying on his stomach until his wing was healed enough for the pressure of him sleeping on it. He removed the little one's tiny sandals and pulled his little feet up on the bed as he reached for the blanket to pull over his slumbering form.  

Leaning forward the Healer pressed a tender kiss to the back of the child's head.  

"Sleep well baby brother." 

* * *

It took a long couple weeks for his wing to heal entirely.  

Michael had not been happy when he had come to see him the next morning and had scolded the fledgling for being so reckless and playing near the edge where he knew he was forbidden.  

Raphael was not the only one who turned his bottom a bright red hue.  

Once he had ensured that his message was delivered loud and clear that they were not going to have another episode like this the elder Archangel was quick in pulling him around into his lap regaling stories from before the fledglings time wrapping him in his arms securely so that he knew that while he had been punished he was still so dearly loved. 

An assortment of lights and moving pictures had the child completely captivated.  

Whether he was aware or not, Michael never made any acknowledgement to either, but he held the entire Hospital captive to his stories. Enchanting both healers and patients alike.  

Lucifer had been about as happy as Michael had been but the fledglings bottom had been spared this time when the Archangel saw his little bandaged wing and immediately melted into a gooey cooing mess simply taking to falling on the bed next to the giggling child and cuddling him close whilst promising to 'cuddle the boo-boos away' and while no one could truly heal wings save for their Father it did its job in entertaining the wounded child.  

Gabriel, having had plenty of experience over his elder brothers arms and knees, came with full blown sympathy for the fledgling. Bringing with him an assortment of new gifts and sweets every time he visited. Raphael couldn't tell you the number of times he was wiping icing and chocolate from the little one's (and Gabriel's for that matter much to the formers embarrassment and the latter's amusement) face.  

The Messenger also brought others from the child's flock as he was their Garrison leader and brought with them various little trinkets and knick knacks.  

A small bouquet of sunflowers from Anna.  

Rain drops crystalized together from Ezra.  

A book of jokes from Uriel.  

A questionable drawing from Balthazar that had received many raised eyebrows from all four Archangels as the child insisted it was a cow and that Cas would get it. They had not understood and had all come to the agreement that it was *not* a cow.  

Upon his first glance at the picture Castiel had broken out into a fit of giggles that had them all wondering if they should be suspicious and concerned or not.  

Even Father came to see the little fledgling while he was fast asleep. He smiled and brushed a hand over his bandaged wing softly before leaning down to press a kiss to the child's temple and placed a simple soft teddy next to him on the bed.  

He was always gone by morning though.  

After what felt like forever for the fledgling he was finally released from his elder brother's care and warned against causing mischief that him and Balthazar were renowned for causing.  

Raphael gave the little angel a hug as Gabriel waited for him patiently by the steps. Bending down the Archangel handed him a small treat for being such a good patient. Castiel smiled brightly as he reached for the lollipop and clutched it to his chest when the other Archangel made a noise of interest.  

The Healer smiled at him reaching up to brush a hand through his hair.  

"A treat for good measure of course." 

He produced another and gave it to the fledgling too.  

"And give this to your brother to keep him from trying to take yours." 

That prompted a look from the older archangel to the younger and Gabriel making a noise in mock offence. Castiel giggled as Raphael chuckled.  

* * *

Both Castiel and Balthazar returned to Raphael a week later with scrapped hands and knees laughing about something that their older brothers did not know of but were working on getting to the bottom of.  

And as he always did, he healed whatever boo-boos the two gained from their adventures and sent them on their way with a lollipop and another warning.  

The lollipops were always taken, but the warnings not so much.


End file.
